


Power Down, Already.

by TheSinnabun



Series: Black Hat Inc's Camera Man [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinnabun/pseuds/TheSinnabun
Summary: “...When was the last time you slept?”Iso started clicking with his mouse, doing some processes that Black Hat wasn’t able to explain due to his influent knowledge of video editing. “I had a forty-six minute nap a few times, or are you referring to the last time I laid down to sleep?”





	Power Down, Already.

“...That’s it?” 

“There’s not much I can work with, boss. -If you break this computer you’re reimbursing a new one on top of going behind schedule by three weeks.”

Iso was sitting at his work corner, reclining casually as Black Hat looked over the finished product of Iso’s latest labor. It was a commercial over an experiment, that ended up freezing the entire room. 505 was still working on chipping it free, in fact.

Black Hat was staring detestfully at the computer screen, and was ready to slam his hand down and destroy the tower. But Iso’s curt reminder sobered him. “Fix it.”

Iso didn’t respond right away, much to Black Hat’s dismay, and instead turned to stare at him dead in the eyes. Black Hat has learned by now that once in a while, Iso’s guarded eyes would be the only source of emotion; currently displaying the telltale look of arrogant disbelief. “What do you think I’ve been doing for the past three week?”

“You are paid to work under *my* conditions and to provide *quality* work at that.” Black Hat growled in warning, gloved hand on Iso’s table making a fist. “I will not say it again.  _ Fix.  _ **_It._ ** ”

Iso looked to the computer screen for a moment, unbothered by his terrifying boss. That only upset him more, honestly. How could he not care? Does his life mean nothing to him?! Does  _ anything _ mean something?! 

As Iso continued to watch his screen in silence, he gave a growl. Flug was ready to cower by now, trembling and trying to get something between the two of them, even if it’s his own shaking hands. Iso, however… Was completely unresponsive to intimidation. 

“You claimed to be the best in the business, and this is the garbage I have to pay for?!” Iso’s brow twitched, but nothing else. Black Hat leaned over from his standing position to get a better look at Iso. Was he ignoring him to be spiteful?

No, he’s seen that look in his eyes before. A rather rare glimmer of genuine care in something. And that glimmer was only used when it involved his work. “Fine.” He rolled his chair back a good foot before he stood up, not looking to Black Hat as he walked to the kitchen portion of his studio.

It was better than nothing. “That’s more like it.” Black Hat sneered, looking around the room. It certainly was cleaner than one would expect out of someone so uncaring as Iso. But it might only appear clean because of its bareness.  His bed didn’t even have a frame, it was just a mattress stacked on top of a box-spring in the corner. Though… now that Black Hat acknowledged the bed, it looked… off.

Of course, there was actually nothing wrong with it, it was a normal human bed. Why did he even think something was wrong? A little untidy, but certainly he didn’t actually care. So why did it stick out?

The sound of a can opening pulled his misguided attention from the bed and to Iso. Slouching as always, Iso stood in front of his still-open fridge and drank a name-brand green energy drink. And he didn’t just sip it either. He knocked it back for a solid fifteen seconds, before setting the empty can on the counter and grabbing another one. Instead of drinking that one as well, he left it closed and brought it with him as he made his way back to Black Hat and his work station. As Black Hat crossed his arms to make sure he worked on the editing program, he realized why the rest of the studio seemed surprisingly clean.

His desk, other than some of his equipment and very impressive looking custom computer, was an absolute mess. Iso had to use his arm to move some of the discarded, empty cans of energy drink just to make room for the new one.

In fact, the only garbage in the area was cans. The trashcan overflowed with it, hence why the desk was littered.

“...When was the last time you slept?”

Iso started clicking with his mouse, doing some processes that Black Hat wasn’t able to explain due to his influent knowledge of video editing. “I had a forty-six minute nap a few times, or are you referring to the last time I laid down to sleep?”

The very fact that Iso wanted to differentiate the two made Black Hat growl. “Iso,” he began.

Still not looking at Black Hat, it seemed. “Contrary to popular belief, I take my work seriously. You give me deadlines to work with, and I make them. You give me garbage to work with, and I edit them. You want me to fix this in time for the deadline today, the last thing either of us should give a shit about is whether or not I’ve slept.”

The answer admittedly took Black Hat off guard. He didn’t expect someone as indifferent to everything as Iso is would put that kind of dedication in. Of course, he demanded that of his workers, but he never thought Iso was someone to put dedication into.. Well, anything. Deciding what to say next, Black Hat looked back to the bed. 

No wonder it looked off. It was exactly the same as the last time he saw it. Last week.

“...Just turn it in.”

This got a more invested reaction out of Iso, who stopped and turned his head to Black Hat. “Boss?” He didn’t believe his ears.

Black Hat clenched his sharp teeth, baring them at Iso. “Did I stutter? Upload the bloody thing to our website as is!” He turned his head from Iso, not wanting to look. “Humans need rest to function properly, do they not? I prefer my lackeys to be in top performance. Even the lackey that never acts in top performance.”

Black Hat could feel Iso staring, unblinking; he was most likely registering his suddenly change of heart. Of course this wasn’t a change of heart, the stupid human. Right?

“...Alright. You’re the boss.”

“And don’t you forget it.” 

Black Hat turned back toward Iso and the computer, tapping his finger impatiently on his arm as he watched Iso begin the uploading process.


End file.
